


think we'd never amount to much

by letusbebrave



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letusbebrave/pseuds/letusbebrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>highschool!skimmons drabbles, all in the same universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. of course (you weirdo)

Her glass frames were too large for her face. She should have gotten the smaller pair, but her prescription called for a larger frame.

Jemma had  _stupidly_  left her contacts container open and her mother had made sure to tell her that they weren’t made of money; she’d need to be more careful in the future. Her father had agreed to get her a new pair once he had returned home from a trip back to England. She would have  _died_  to be able to go back home for a bit.

Being in America was definitely not what television made it out to be.

_Only one more semester._

Then she’d go back for university. Then she’d be home. Jemma was only sixteen, but had already been accepted into Oxford before they had come to America. Her mum wanted her to have a “ _high school experience_ ”, so she deferred for a year and came along with them. It wouldn’t hurt to actually see what “high school” was actually about.

America wasn’t terribly awful. The food was  _delicious_. She had gained at least a quarter of a stone being here. Fried food definitely was one of her downfalls. On the other end, the tea was  _terrible_. She found herself having to bring her own to school in the morning.

The company—Americans were too much for her. The city was amazing and beautiful but the people didn’t share the same qualities.

Except…

Jemma had to admit that  _everyone_  wasn’t terrible. Her lab partner… she was nice. Well that was underselling it; Jemma thought she was quite amazing.

“What the hell is this?” The girl sputtered one morning after she had taken a sip of Jemma’s mug, wrongly assuming that it would be some sort of coffee.

“It’s called  _tea_ , Skye.” A finger moved to her nose and pushed the frames up her nose. “I quite enjoy it, thank you.”

“It’s disgusting.”

“Good thing you don’t need to drink it.”

Skye rolled her eyes, but went right back to swinging her legs against the lab table. They had met after school to continue working on their project. Really, Jemma just wanted a bit more time to spend with Skye; the girl never did much of the work anyways.

“So…” Jemma began with her voice softer than she intended for it to be.  _Goodness, get it together._  “What are you doing for prom?”

Skye laughed at the question. Prom hadn’t even been a thought to her. Nobody would have asked a loser, foster-kid. Everyone at the school knew that she couldn’t last at a home for more than a few months and nobody wanted to deal with someone like  _that_. It wasn’t all bad. The less friends meant the less people Skye needed to impress—the less people who would ask her to hack into the school’s grading system. Granted, it as a relatively easy task, Skye didn’t want to do it for kids that didn’t deserve it. And she didn’t think any of them did. There was only one person she’d consider doing it for, and Jemma already had killer grades. Skye moaned exasperated, as if the question was ridiculous. “Prom is just a stupid high school memory that will keep half of these losers from killing themselves later in life.”

“Oh,” Jemma muttered and turned her attention back onto the papers.

 _“Oh_ , you won prom king when you were younger? Let me suck your dick.”

“Skye!” Jemma squealed, wide eyed at the answer. It had drawn her attention back up from the homework she wasn’t even doing.

Skye just laughed. “You know I’m right.”

Jemma didn’t return with any words; there wasn’t a sarcastic response like she had been used to. It was the first time that Skye noticed how Jemma’s entire body had shifted away from her at the answer. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh… no. Everything’s alright,” Jemma lied without looking up to the girl. It had been foolish for her to think that Skye would have been interested in going to prom, let alone to go to prom with  _her_.

Jemma was a terrible liar. It only took the first sigh for Skye to twist her body on the table and use her foot to poke Jemma’s outer thigh. “Hey,” she said softer. “What is it?”

She rocked in her stool briefly. “I was just—“ her voice cut off with more nervousness than she had wanted there to be. “I was just thinking that  _we_  might… we could maybe…”

“Jemma, I’m sure there’s some guy out there that would ask you to prom!” Skye reassured and Jemma sighed in frustration. “You don’t have to go stag with me. I’m not even going to—“

“No,” Jemma interrupted. “I wasn’t—I didn’t mean…I wanted to… if you’d…” Jemma muttered, her cheeks were blushed red. If it hadn’t been a no before, it  _definitely_ would be one now. She had completely embarrassed herself. Skye probably wasn’t even into her that way.

Skye’s eyebrows raised and a smile broke out ( _of course, accidently_ ) across her face. “You mean like as a date?”

Jemma wished her hair would fall over her face and she’d never have to see Skye again. “Sorry—I was just.”

The muttering was adorable and Skye could imagine Jemma in a prom dress waiting for  _her_. “ _Oh my_ ,” Skye questioned. “Is Jemma Simmons asking me to be her date to prom?”

She definitely should have planned this all better. “Yes,” Jemma couldn’t lie. She needed to just get it all out in the open. Might as well jump  _completely_  into the deep end.

“You are literally the most adorable thing.”

Jemma looked up at that. She felt like she might die by the heat on her cheeks and the amount her heart as racing.

“So, you’ll—you’ll go with me?”

“Of course, you weirdo.”

And the words made Jemma  _glow_  with delight.

“See you tomorrow,” Skye beamed as she slid off the counter. There was no awkwardness in Skye’s gait as she leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to Jemma’s cheek before she started to skip off. Jemma sat in shock and still could feel where Skye’s lips had pressed against her skin.

“Fuck it,” Skye muttered and Jemma turned around to see what the girl had meant. Before she could fully comprehend what was happening, Skye’s hands cupped her face and she kissed her.

Skye actually  _kissed_ her—full on the lips, a  _real_  kiss.

“Yes, definitely can’t wait for prom,” Skye muttered against Jemma’s lips before she pressed them together once again before she pulled and walked out of the lab with an extra skip in her step ( _if she stayed, there was no way she’d be able to stop kissing Jemma_ ). “See you later, dork.”

Maybe Jemma want to stay in the States for a little longer.


	2. teachers lounge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel to that prom one? Like them at prom?

"Dork," Skye whispered endearingly against Jemma’s ear as she wrapped her arms around the girl from behind. "Let’s go make out in the teachers lounge."

"Skye!" Jemma scolded, but she didn’t shrug away from the girl. They had aligned themselves in the corner of the gym— away from where anyone would notice them ( _like anyone would notice the nerd and the reject anyways_ ). “We cannot—” 

Skye interrupted Jemma’s train of thought by pressing her lips against bellow Jemma’s ear and trailed her tongue down lightly,  _experimenting_.

They had  _definitely_  not waited to kiss again until prom night. It was a surprise that Jemma managed to get any work done when they “studied” together. 

"I can’t stand not touching you."

Jemma could barely keep her composure together as she gripped her own hands against where Skye’s gripped together on her stomach. “Skye.”

"Come on, Jems," Skye pleaded and her soft lips quivered against Jemma’s neck. 

Skye only laughed when Jemma’s favorite teacher walked in on Jemma straddling Skye on the couch.

First period was  _incredibly_  awkward the next morning.


	3. (if i opened up my) heartstrings

It was easy for Jemma to tell when Skye moved foster homes.

She had noticed the signs before they had begun to date. It was just easier now ( _and more heartbreaking_ ) to notice the signs.

They didn’t talk about it. The guard around the open wound in Skye’s life was one that Jemma hadn’t even thought to begin to take apart. Skye never hid that she as a foster kid; she wore it like a badge. Nobody messed with her ( _they would have been stupid to try anyways_ ).

It had become an unspoken agreement between the two of them to never talk about Skye’s foster families. During the time that Jemma knew her, there had been 5 already. She couldn’t even imagine what it would have been like.

Skye was stronger than Jemma ever reasoned she could have been.

Jemma admired it so much.

This time was different. Skye grimaced more and her responses were snappier than usual. Jemma could see the dark circles that had expanded underneath her eyes and the amount of times Skye had pulled her hair back in a ponytail or shoved it into a hat.

“Come over after school?” Jemma questioned, but the tone made it clear that she wasn’t asking.

“Jemma.”

“Come over, I’ll even let you drive my car.”

It settled it. Jemma’s father had bought her a mustang for her birthday after she had gotten her acceptance letter. Skye liked being a passenger, but she enjoyed driving it so much more. Skye took any chance she got to take the wheel.

Jemma’s parents weren’t home when they got there. Jemma hadn’t said anything when Skye took the long way to her house. The talk was inevitable, but Skye wanted to delay it for as long as possible. Once they were in the house, Jemma hadn’t spoken to Skye; instead she pressed a quick kiss to her lips before she pulled her by the wrist towards her bedroom.

“Jemma,” Skye complained. As hot as her girlfriend was, Skye honestly wasn’t in the mood for a make out session on the bed. She might fall asleep as soon as she hit the soft bed.

She wasn’t pulled onto the bed like she had expected; instead, Jemma let go of her wrist and entered her closet. When she appeared again, she carried two oversized towels and a robe. “Go take a hot shower and I’ll do our homework,” she said as she handed Skye the neatly folded pile.

“I don’t—“ Skye stopped her own words. All argument stopped as she felt Jemma’s hand push against her hip.

“Go.”

The shower took exactly sixty-eight minutes.

Jemma wished she had offered Skye the choice of a bath as well. She focused her attention on finishing both her and Skye’s homework instead of worrying about what she should have done. Skye’s homework had been stuffed into the bottom of her backpack. There as no regards to it ( _Jemma couldn’t blame her_ ). And if Jemma could do just a little to help her girlfriend in school, she was  _absolutely_  willing.

Skye’s hair was pulled into a side braid hen she exited the bathroom. She wore the soft robe that Jemma had handed to her. It was the one she kept for occasions when she needed to feel safe.

“You look good in pink.”

Skye scoffed when Jemma swirled in her hair to face her. “You’d like me in anything.”

Jemma rolled her eyes and scrunched her face in slight embarrassment before she turned and closed the books in front of her. “Tell me?” she asked softly. She didn’t need to clarify. She sat with her legs tucked underneath herself in the bed. The pillow was too soft beneath her and Jemma scooted back to rest against the frame.

The lip bite was enough to tell Jemma that Skye definitely  _wasn’t_  comfortable talking about it. She expected to have Skye shake her head or make some sort of joke about it; Skye didn’t.

She sat on the bed with her legs tucked to her chest. Her arms wrapped around her legs and it made her look so  _small_. The makeup had been washed off her face and Jemma could see the circles beneath her eyes were darker than she had thought. How long had it been since Skye had slept fully?

“I just thought…” Skye’s voice matched her appearance. Jemma had never heard the girl sound so small. “I don’t have a bed at the new place.”

“Skye,” Jemma shouldn’t have spoken. No matter what she tried to sound like, her voice was too soft to have Skye not think she pitied her. Jemma didn’t. All she wanted was to trade places with Skye in that moment—when you loved someone didn’t you always want to absorb their pain?

“I don’t have a bed and the hot water doesn’t work.”

Jemma wished she knew that to say. She wished there as some magical words she could speak and none of it would have happened. “I didn’t..”

“It’s not your fault, Jems,” Skye defaulted and rested her chin against her knee. “I didn’t want you to know.”

She wanted to reach out and embrace the girl, but Jemma knew better. She did the second best thing and moved her leg out from beneath herself and laid it against Skye’s foot.

The small touch helped—but it reminded her of what she had to lose.

“I’ll be out of there within a few days. Who would have thought? Nobody wants a sixteen year old girl with a bad attitude,” Skye’s sarcasm had sprung back up. The hurt was real; it was there. “I was stupid to think otherwise.”

“You know,” Jemma argued and she couldn’t contain herself from moving closer to her. “I quite love that sixteen year old girl with a bad attitude.”

And the room fell with silence at her words. Jemma’s entire body tensed as she realized what she had said. She had wanted to comfort her, but now she worried that she had pushed the girl away for good. Skye had told her enough that she didn’t believe in love before they begun to date. Skye had been clear to what she expected out of a relationship.

Jemma must have been the pathetic one now because her gaze had fallen and she shifted away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

There was no movement on the bed. Jemma couldn’t look up from her hands to see what emotions were on Skye’s face. Skye had finally begun to open up to her and Jemma had gone and said  _that_  word.

Chick flicks didn’t show what _really_  happened after it. They showed the fairytale option—they didn’t show what happened when one didn’t believe in love.

“What?” Skye’s word was elongated and filled with questioning.

“I didn’t… I’m sorry…”

Skye’s hands were on her face and pulled up her gaze before she could make another sound. “What did you say?” Skye asked again and Jemma made sure not to connect gazes.

“I just—I  _do_  want you and I couldn’t stand you saying… We don’t need to remember that I said anything.”

“Jemma!” The frustration was clear and Jemma finally looked up. There wasn’t hate or disgust in Skye’s eyes. They matched her tone. She was confused.

Bravery had never been Jemma’s strong suit. It had taken everything to first ask Skye out.

“I love you.”

It was easier to say the first time when she had used it as a fact in an argument. It sounded raw now.

Skye had finally opened her heart to Jemma; she, in return, had freely given hers.

“Really?”

Jemma nodded.

And then Skye kissed her. Their knees clashed together, but neither mentioned it. There were teeth sliding against one another.

Routine was damned. Skye’s hands were still clasped around Jemma’s face and Jemma had pulled upon Skye’s hips.

“Thank you,” the words were whispered against Jemma’s lips and she only nodded. Skye didn’t need to thank her for stating a fact, but she wasn’t in a place to argue as Skye’s fingers splayed across her neck, absorbing her. “I do too. You know that, right?”

The question was loaded. Jemma didn’t need to hear the words to know that Skye loved her.

The chemistry was all there in the flush of Skye’s skin and the way her heart beat against Jemma’s hands. But there were things that science couldn’t explain. Skye’s body gravitated towards Jemma’s as if she was the  _sun_. It was what being in love felt like.

She had been silly to even doubt it.

Skye wasn’t ready to commit to the words, but Jemma didn’t mind. It was there and Jemma would prove it through time and patience. She wasn’t going anywhere.

“Just stay here for a few days. My mum won’t mind.”

Skye raised an eyebrow in response. She was  _literally_  straddling the girl; there was serious doubt that Jemma’s mum wouldn’t mind.

“In the basement, Skye,” Jemma added. Even in their current scenario, Jemma still dreaded the thought of her mother finding her in the position she was in. “As long as they don’t find us… like this, you’ll be fine.”

Skye nodded her agreement. She had started to move off Jemma’s lap before hands held her back. “Well, she’s not going to be home for another few minutes.”

“You want me, yeah?” Skye smirked; she loved seeing the blush rise on Jemma’s cheek. “You want me real bad?”

Jemma rolled her eyes, but then Skye nibbled against her jaw and her eyes snapped shut.

“Just kiss me.”

And that’s exactly what Skye did.


	4. touching you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time au

"—and you can think of everything with having different acts. The first is normally desire and then it trails off from there. See, the brain sends dopamine to different areas of the body, which in turn stimulates the desire more-so. In fact, dopamine is the reason why so many people—"

"Simmons!" Skye’s nose wrinkled with her voice. "English please."

"I  _am_  speaking English.”

"Get to the point."

Skye flicked Simmon’s foot with the demand. They had to lay on opposite sides of the bed when attempting to do homework ( _well it was really Simmons doing homework and Skye just bothering her_ ). Jemma had finally established the rule after her mother walked in on Skye on top of Jemma during one of their “study dates”. Skye usually ended up trolling on the internet while Jemma geek’d out about something or another. 

"I want to have sex."

The words definitely grabbed Skye’s attention; she propelled forward in the bed, eyes wide and eyebrows raised high. “With who?” 

"Don’t do that," Jemma’s face stayed in a serious gaze, but her foot kicked out at Skye. 

“ _No_ w?”Skye’s eyebrows were still raised and Jemma felt an rush of heat to her cheeks. She shook her head quickly. 

"No, it’s— it’s stupid, sorry," Jemma’s cheeks stayed glazed pink as she looked down at her textbook ( _obviously Skye wouldn’t buy that she went back to studying, but it was definitely worth a try_ ). They hadn’t even shared “I love you”s yet, what the hell was she thinking to suggest  _sex_. The silence stayed for a moment before Skye cleared her throat, rocked forward onto her knees awkwardly and stole Jemma’s textbook. 

"Okay," Skye said with a small smile. "Let’s have sex."

—————————

It didn’t happen until a week and half later.

And holy hell, Jemma didn’t think she could of been any more awkward or embarrassing. Jemma’s parents were back in England for the week to visit with Nan. There was no way she’d waste the opportunity  _just_  to get Skye out of the crappy foster home she was in now. 

It wasn’t anything like Jemma thought it would be—  _should_  be. 

The light touches made Skye burst into laughter, which only caused Jemma to laugh. “This isn’t supposed to be funny,” Jemma blushed as she pulled back off Skye’s still giggling body. 

Skye’s laugh continued. “You’ve seen too many movies. This  _is_  supposed to be fun.” Jemma huffed, but she didn’t move back towards Skye. The pressure would become too much if they let it. This was supposed to be fun; the stress would just ruin the experience. “Stop thinking.”

It was Skye who took the lead, her hands pushed at Jemma’s hips. They weren’t quiet; there was no hushed tones and sexy music. That just wasn’t  _them_. Skye was loud and Jemma was always questioning. It had taken more than moments to undress just their shirts and pants. It had been long, somewhat awkward moments. 

It wasn’t embarrassing to be only in her undergarments in front of Skye. For Jemma, it just seemed vulnerable ( _but never embarrassing, because that was her best friend pulling her clothes off)._

It wasn’t until Skye’s fingers looped underneath her bra that Jemma’s stomach twisted  _hard_.

"I don’t…" Jemma’s voice shook. "I don’t…"

Skye’s hands moved quickly from the clasp, but stayed on Jemma’s body, soothingly stroking at the other patches of exposed skin. 

"We can stop," Skye’s voice had turned serious. She meant what she had said before— this was supposed to be fun. If Jemma wasn’t enjoying it or was even stressed over it, then that wasn’t fun.

“ _No,_  no,” Jemma’s voice were mumbled as she pushed up so she was sitting up further. “I just.. I don’t think I want you to touch me… Oh god, not like that. I just meant that I don’t think I’m ready, but I don’t….” Jemma groaned and rolled her head to the side. Her eyebrows squinted together as the wheels of her mind turned. “Can I just… Can I just touch you instead?”

The confused daze on Skye’s face didn’t surprise Jemma at all. “Okay, hold on,” Skye said before she slid onto her back and shifted sideways to look at Jemma again. “So you still wanna fuck me?”

"Skye!" Jemma squealed, the tension fell from the silence and Jemma rolled so they were touching again, this time her fingers were the ones leading up Skye’s stomach. "That sounds so…  _lewd_. But yes, that’s what I was trying to say.. just in different terms.”

Skye nodded. “Tell me then in  _your_  words _.”_

 _“_ In my words?” Jemma questioned and her hands roamed back up Skye’s sides, this time her fingerpads dug slightly into Skye’s skin ( _that definitely gave Skye a different sensation than tickling). “_ Well, I was getting around to saying that I still really want you. And would very like to touch you now _.”_

Skye shivered and her eyes shut. “That’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever said to me _.”_

It was Jemma that blushed at the compliment, but her fingers kept creeping up until they had wrapped around the bra clasp. Her fingers were less steady against her skin and for the  _life_  of her she couldn’t undo the hooks. Skye laughed and she just reached behind herself to unhook them herself. “Want me to clasp yours back?” Skye asked as Jemma’s fingers pulled at the fabric. 

"Do you mind?" Jemma asked, her hands froze as Skye quickly pulled the clasps back together. 

The bra pulled back into place and Jemma pushed a thankful kiss against Skye’s lips. Words were good, but kissing was better. The bra was stripped away and her hands shook again. “Jems.” 

It was the encouragement that she had been looking for, her palms tentatively moved and Skye’s body arched into her touch. Skye’s teeth grazed over her bottom lip. She didn’t know if it was on purpose or it was just a reflex, but Jemma didn’t care— she just wanted to try that again.  

They had talked about this moment before. Jemma had explained to Skye that her hands might shake, but she didn’t expect her heart to be in her chest. The tension was  _spectacular_. There weren’t any words that could describe how much she wanted this, how much she wanted  _Skye_. 

"Jemma," Skye pushed against Jemma’s hips.

"You told me I could explore," Jemma reminded with a quick peck upon the curve of Skye’s mouth. "I’m just exploring."

It was Skye’s turn to mumble as Jemma’s hands more confidently moved. 

It took minutes, but Jemma was the one to pull Skye’s panties down her legs. Her hands still shook, but she could do that. “I’m not going to last long,” Skye spoke softly, her eyes had started to glaze over. All the touches and reassuring words had nearly driven her to the edge already. And now she was going to be like a pubescent teenage boy. 

Jemma’s kiss hushed her worries. “How do you… what should I do?” She asked and Skye squeezed her legs together in anticipation. 

"Start slow," Skye said, but her words didn’t just stand alone. Her own hand reached to pull Jemma’s hand off her thigh and to where she needed to be touch. 

 _Everything_  clenched together as soon as Jemma’s warm fingers lightly touched her. No, she definitely wasn’t going to last long. Her fingers were soft an d the shaking just caused Skye to tremble. “A little— a little more.” 

Her words started to make less and less sense as fingers rubbed against her. God, she was already a mess in Jemma’s arms. 

"Like this?" Jemma asked, her own eyes wide. There was so much to take in, so much she wanted to see and experience. Skye’s head nodded and one of the girl’s hands clenched onto the bed sheet around them. 

"I need… Inside too." 

Jemma’s fingers continued their rubbing. “Inside?” Jemma questioned again, knowing that wasn’t something she was very experienced with. “I don’t.”

Skye moaned, but forced her eyes open to meet with Jemma’s. “One… Just one,  _slow_.” 

She was more cautious as her finger moved at the opening. Her own thighs clenched tightly once she slipped a finger inside of Skye’s body. She wasn’t prepared for the back-arching “oh god”s that slipped from Skye. 

How did she ever get so lucky? 

The strokes were slow, and sloppy she was sure, but it didn’t affect the exhaled moans that escaped from Skye’s lips as she moved her finger. It was actually quite amazing to Jemma how Skye’s body clenched against her digit and the lightness of Skye’s body. It was almost like she had begun to gravitate as Jemma continued. It mustn’t of been more than a few minutes that Jemma’s thumb slipped in the wetness between Skye’s legs and Skye’s whole body arched. She moved her thumb in the same motion just two more times before Skye’s entire body begun to tremble. 

 _Fuck_. 

Jemma didn’t know what was greater, being able to watch as Skye completely came undone, or feeling it. It definitely seem right that she was worthy of such a perfect person. The orgasm had come fast and gone slower. Jemma couldn’t stop herself from pressing just once more as Skye mumbled profanity. Skye’s hand pushed against Jemma’s stomach and her fingers stopped. 

Skye felt like her entire body had stopped working as Jemma slid her fingers out and pressed kisses against the exposed skin of her neck. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” There weren’t any other words that she could think of. It was the type of orgasm that had Skye thinking of more than just the moment. A familiar high that drastically improved. 

"Holy shit." 

Skye made a mental note to help Jemma wash the sheets after she wiped her fingers against the fabric. Jemma curled her body against Skye’s, her head relaxing against the pillow. “That was…”

"Incredible, fucking incredible," Skye muttered as she shifted her body. All the energy had drained from her and she knew she needed a break or a nap or  _whatever_. A part of her thought of offering another chance to Jemma, but the way the girl was curled around her, she didn’t. Maybe it was respect or maybe it was out of a selfish want to stay right where she was. 

"Was I…" Jemma’s voice was soft, almost as if she didn’t want to interrupt the silence. 

"You are such a dork," Skye chuckled as she kissed Jemma’s shoulder. "There’s no right or wrong. And you definitely passed."

The answer seemed to satisfy Jemma for the moment ( _although there would be more conversations of techniques Jemma had read about, which lead to a lot of teasing and experiments_ ). 

"I think I…" Skye’s voice didn’t surface for minutes. The silence and touches of hands had been enough for the afterglow. Her sentence couldn’t be finished. This.. this couldn’t’ be the time. The fear was too much for her to even say the words. All she could do was look at Jemma.

"I think so too."


End file.
